Reneseme, you are a big girl
by serioustwilightfan
Summary: The cullens family having conversation about her relationship and advicing her. Reviews appriciated, Thanks


RPOV

I was bouncing through the living room to get to the front door this morning, to get to the Cullen's mansion as soon as I can; I was really close to everyone. When I got to the living room, I saw mummy and daddy sitting there still, on the sofa, waiting for me, I guess.

"Good Morning!" I said loudly, bright and chirpily

"Morning honey!" they said together, warmly, but not as lively as I did. Then I started continuing towards the door when they said nothing, but just stared at me for half a second.

"Nessie, wait. Come and join us for a moment" mummy said. OK.I thought, this is weird, usually they do not stop me, even if they want to have conversation, they will find some time when I am free and then talk to me. So, walked slowly towards a chair near me and then pulled it to face mummy and daddy, before I sat down, looking at them.

"Renesemee, you are a big girl, now" daddy said slowly, emphasising each word and placing his arm around mummy's shoulder. Right, I thought, is this the new kind of conversation we will be having from now on. Oh no!

"Yes" mummy said after 12 seconds, continuing with daddy's conversation. "So, be careful about the kind of physical relationship you get yourself into".

"Especially, make sure you do not have sexual intercourse with Jacob." This is exactly what I was regretting. "You know that we both are not just thinking about doing it," I said quietly.

"Well that is good but he used to such fantasies when mummy was with him" Daddy said quickly. "OK" I said.

"So, do not sleep with him till you are married", daddy said. Why, wait until then I taught. "To protect your virtue…and his", he replied to my thoughts. "So, both of you can go to heaven and save your souls" mummy interjected. "And you are only seven and I think he is too big" daddy finished. "Daddy, I am fully grown up, just as you said in the beginning," I said "Oh yes" he replied. "And, you know that I do not look like 7 and behave like 7. So that is not an excuse to our relationship. And he is not that big", I finished, while daddy made funny faces and shuddered his shoulders at the end, giving in. "I agree with that, he is not that big" mummy said with a thoughtful look. Daddy and I stared at her, after thirty seconds, she looked at dad and said, "not when he is compared to you" and they both started snogging.

Great, I thought, what a perfect start to a day, mummy and daddy talking about our relationship and us. This is what is wrong, if people have too much time, they will keep thinking about other people's business.

"Are you two done, can I go now?" I asked getting up. No reply. So, I repeated myself, louder this time but no response, again as they were distracted by what they were doing now. So, I wrote I am going to see rest of the family on a sheet of paper, in big bold fond and then, placed the note on the tea table near them and left.

Once I got out, I was soo happy and glad; I really could not take anymore of that conversation or did not want to see anymore of them expressing their love. See, they are advising me when they cannot control themselves; it has been nearly a decade since they met. They are the once who should practise chastity or whatever. So, I started running to get to the mansion as soon as I can and get the thoughts from this morning out of my head like mummy thinking of Jacob, big.

I knocked the front door loud and hard, restlessly until grandpa opened it. I got to the living room to find everyone sitting around. "Morning" I said loudly. I went and sat next to Aunty Rose and Alice on the sofa. I looked at Aunty Rose and said "aunty, I have had an awful morning" She raised her mouth and I stopped her saying "You do not want to know about it. Can we do anything good today"? As soon I finished this, everyone turned around. "Is this about your relationship?" grandpa asked. Brilliant I thought, so they were all discussing together. This is making me sick. I could feel my alarming panic-stricken face growing wilder at his words. But he continued, "I believe you should take your relationship to next level, after marriage as Bible teaches us." Not again! I could not help thinking. "Yes" grandma continued, "you should not just sleep with him for enjoyment, have babies". What? Aunty Rose turned me to face her in the next thirty seconds and told me "Have as many babies as you can, so, I do not blame you if you start early and I will help you look after them, you do not have to ask". As soon as she finished uncle Emmet said "yeah, get physical, your aunty could give you tips" and he started laughing. "I think you and your.. soldier should move steadily through your relationship, have fixed times like 8-8" Jasper said, from a corner of the room. I could not help myself, my voice spilled after his words "you have sex for 12 hours", I asked shrieking. "I guess you two can lower your time, you two need sleep". Right, so if we did not we could do it for 12 hours, disgusting. My thoughts were interrupted by Aunty Alice's small voice "you should wear sexy lingeries during the process, I will design some for you". Right, just what I need, what's wrong with everyone? I have to see Jacob, I can't stay with my family, now I don't want to before they all decide to give me more details.

I got up and said "see you all later" and started leaving the room. "We will talk about this when you come back, ok?" Aunty Alice's voice squeaked behind. At this, I started walking quicker and ran to La Push, to see Jacob, he should be a breath of fresh air.

On the way, in forest I met Jacob, he was going to mansion to see me. "It is good to see you alone" he said after our embrace. " Yes" I replied while moving my lips with his, it always calmed me down during a bad day. "Can I ask you something?" he asked "Sure" I said automatically "as long as you are not going to advice me as well". He held my gaze for a minute, he looked thoughtful and said " I was thinking well, when do you think we should have sex?"

What! I can't believe it. Why today, of all days. God, help me, please.


End file.
